brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KingOBaka/Egg Shop
Hi, this is Baka's shop. Getting more Pokémon as I trade, breed and catch. About Me *IGN: KingOfBaka *timezone is EST (UTC -5:00) *I'm online random time on days I am off work. (My shift is 12 hours) Starter Pokémon (Can Breed) #Bulbasaur Bulbasaur XY.gif|Bulbasaur Charmander XY.gif|Charmander Squirtle XY.gif|Squirtle Chikorita XY.gif|Chikorita Totodile XY.gif|Totodile Treecko XY.gif|Treecko Torchic XY.gif|Torchic Mudkip XY.gif|Mudkip Turtwig XY.gif|Turtwig Chimchar XY.gif|Chimchar Piplup XY.gif|Piplup Snivy XY.gif|Snivy Tepig XY.gif|Tepig Oshawott XY.gif|Oshawott Chespin XY.gif|Chespin Fennekin XY.gif|Fennekin Froakie XY.gif|Froakie Rowlet SM.gif|Rowlet Litten SM.gif|Litten Popplio SM.gif|Popplio Cyndaquil XY.gif|Cyndaquil #Charmander #Squirtle #Chikorita #Cyndaquil #Totodile #Treecko #Torchic #Mudkip #Turtwig #Chimchar #Piplup #Snivy #Tepig #Oshawott #Chespin #Fennekin #Froakie #Rowlet #Litten #Popplio Normal Pokémon (Can Breed) #Absol #Bagon Absol XY.gif|Absol Bagon XY.gif|Bagon Chinchou XY.gif|Chinchou Dratini XY.gif|Dratini Eevee XY.gif|Eevee Feebas XY.gif|Feebas Gible-M XY.gif|Gible Larvitar XY.gif|Larvitar Ralts XY.gif|Ralt Riolu XY.gif|Riolu Scyther-F XY.gif|Scyther Sneasel-M XY.gif|Sneasel Spiritomb XY.gif|Spiritomb #Chinchou #Dratini #Eevee #Feebas #Gible #Larvitar #Ralt #Riolu #Scyther #Sneasel #Spiritomb Normal Pokémon (Cannot breed but will trade) *Beldum (1) *Riolu (5) *Rufflet (4) Fossil Pokémon (Can Breed) #Amaura #Anorith #Aerodactyl #Archen #Cranidos #Kabuto Amaura XY.gif|Amaura Lileep XY.gif|Lileep Shieldon XY.gif|Shieldon Tirtouga XY.gif|Tirtouga Tyrunt XY.gif|Tyrunt #Lileep #Omanyte #Shieldon #Tirtouga #Tyrunt Event Pokémon (Can Breed) #Alolan Vulpix Vulpix-Alola SM.gif|Alolan Vulpix Sandshrew-Alola SM.gif|Alolan Sandshrew #Alolan Sandshrew HA Pokémon (HA = Hidden Ability) COMING SOON Shiny Pokémon COMING SOON Legendary Pokémon COMING SOON Items *Any Mega Stone of your choice including the one in Battle Colosseum. (Must have good offer) *Any Items in Battle Colosseum. (Must have good offer) *Fire Stone (38) *Water Stone (29) *Leaf Stone (28) *Thunder Stone (27) *Moon Stone (29) *Sun Stone (52) *Shiny Stone (out of stock) *Dusk Stone (1) *Dawn Stone (1) *Oval Stone (21) *Everstone (27) *Light Clay (17) *Iron Ball (38) *Hard Stone (34) Offer Guidelines *I will accept any OT trade for male starter. *I will not accept egg trade except for Manaphy or Phoine, Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. *Legendary/Mythicals Pokémon can be offer if you want to and you can choose multiple pokémon depending on offer. Wanted Pokémon (This Pokémon can get more Pokémon of your choice except Normal Group) **'PRIORITY'** Lake Guardian Trio *Azelf *Mesprit *Uxie Forces of Nature *Thundurus *Landorus *Tornadus Legendary Beasts *Entei *Raikou *Suicune Eon Duo *Latios *Latias Legendary Titans *Regigigas Mythcal *Manaphy Any Shiny Pokémon (List below is Priority) *Any Starter *Ninetales or Vulpix include Alolan type Normal Pokémon *Crystal Onix (3 or more Pokémon) *Seviper (Prefer female) *Zangoose (Prefer female) *Riolu with a IV of 31 on Attack or Sp. Attack and Speed *Meditite with a IV of 25+ on Attack and Speed *Mareep with a IV of 25+ on Attack and Speed *Scrafty with a IV of 25+ on Attack and Speed *Vulpix with a IV of 25+ on Sp. Attack and Speed *Alolan Vulpix with a IV of 25+ on Sp. Attack and Speed Wanted Items *Prism Scale *Dusk Stone *Dawn Stone *Shiny Stone *Heart Scale *Gengarite H (Mega Stone) *Abomasite (Mega Stone) Trade List (including trades from other user) 'Completed Trade Total: 20' Category:Blog posts